The Rose
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Damon Salvatore enters the bachelor he gains an experience that he would never forget.
1. Chapter 1

The Rose

Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore sighed as he fixed his tie waiting for this limo to pull into the mansion, so he could begin the torturous process that his family liked to call the bachelor. He wished he could one of those stupid bright eyed bachelor's who couldn't wait to meet his future wife, but after years of torture watching the show because of his mother he knew how this worked. None of these relationships ever worked, but he was there for his mother and not himself so he had to do this. No matter how much it pained him to do so.

After a few torturous moment, they had finally arrived at the mansion.

"Here goes nothing." he said to himself as he exited his limo.

Damon smiled as he walked over to the host Alaric Saltzman. He had to admit he was a fine looking man himself, but he probably wasn't as desperate as Damon's family was to get him married off. So here Damon was standing in front of another man waiting to meet his future wife.

The rules seemed simple enough and pretty soon he was standing in the front of the house waiting to meet his future wife and he for one couldn't wait to at least have a little fun.

The limo pulled out as Damon prepared himself to meet the first girl. He smiled as a girl with short brown hair and Green eyes. He had to admit she looked lovely in that simple black dress of hers. He smiled as she gave him a hug. He knew how touchy feely some of these woman were but he was pleasantly surprised that she took incisive first.

"Hello, you look beautiful. What's your name?"

"The name is Rose. Just please try not to forget it." she said smiling and kissing his cheek.

The next woman was more than breath taking with long brown hair that curled and sexy brown bedroom eyes. She walked sensationally as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled an even sexier smile.

"Hi you might not know me, but i've heard a lot about you and after this you're going to want to know me so i'm just gonna be blunt. My name is Katherine Pierce and i'm gonna be the best thing that's ever happened to you if you pick me and i'm amazing in bed just as a plus side, so if you want to talk i'll be inside all. Night. Long." she said smiling.

He wasn't sure what was in the water with these woman but he was starting to like it more and more.

The next girl seemed a bit older, but he didn't seem to mind that. After all he was a vivid twenty-four year old and she looked in her mid-forties as she stepped out of the van with her long dark brown hair and vivid green eyes. She walked up to him and shook his hand forcefully. She was a pretty strong woman he had to admit.

"Hi I'm Isobel."

"I'm looking forward to it Isobel."

"Of course you are." she smiled.

The next woman seemed on the older side as well with light brown hair and brown eyes. She was really pretty.

"Hi i'm Andie. TV personal and a very good kisser. I would be happy to show you one of my skills later on."

"Looking forward to it."

The next girl that got out of the limo seemed to have a little bit of sass and a bitter look. She had curly blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Hey my name is Olivia, but let's get one thing straight I go by Liv and I'd be surprised if you could handle a woman like me, but for your sake and mine I hope you can "

Damon sighed wondering how many more woman he had to meet. He knew there was quite a few more, but he would be surprised if he remembered all their names by the end of the night. A few had made an impression on him, but no one felt like he could really connect with them. Maybe the next few would be better ir maybe the one on one time will be better,

He smiled as the next girl got out of the limo with her long brown hair and her hazel green eyes. She seemed like a sweet person. Maybe wife material. But he wouldn't know until he talked to her.

"Hi. I know you've probably heard this from a lot of girls, but I'm Lexi and I'm a psychologist. I really like to help people and I'm hoping that you don't think I'm here to asses you because I'm not and I really hope that if you don't pick me we can still be friends."

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting you."

"I'll see you inside."

He smiled as she went inside and the next girl stepped out of the limo. She had blonde hair and green eyes and Damon had to admit that she was pretty hot and she looked pretty bubbly to him. He just hoped she wasn't one of those overly bubbly ones.

She marched up to him and stuck out her hand shaking his and smiling.

"Hi i'm Caroline Forbes and I work at a TV station. I'm assertive and I like things to be orderly. I'm great at organization and planning things. And I know we can be a power couple if you let us seeing as how your hot and I'm hot and we can be a very good looking couple if you give us the chance. Also I know it's the guys job to bring the girls flowers, but I brought you some."

She gave him a few roses and he couldn't help but chuckle. At least she was full of energy and she would be more than a little bit of fun.

The next girl he met was Anna. She had long black hair and brown eyes and she spoke about being family oriented and her mother. It was very nice to hear about and a nice change.

The next girl was Valerie. She had a nice accent and she was very nice looking, but he didn't really feel a connection yet. But who knew maybe he would feel one later.

The next one that steeped out of the limo was pretty beautiful and the only girl here that looked more unique from the rest. She had beautiful brown hair and brown eyes and she looked kind, but as if she could kick your ass at any moment. She gave him a hug and looked up at him smiling.

"How are you doing tonight?" She said smiling at him.

"I'm pretty good. Trying to hang in there since my feet are killing me but i'm good."

"I can imagine. I mean I would hate standing here all night too."

"So what's your name?"

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Bon-Bon."

She laughed he had to admit it was a nice one.

"Bon-Bon, seriously that's the best you can do. Hmm, I'm looking forward to our many chats later."

He smiled as he watched her walk into the house. At least there was some connection with her. He would defiantly be looking into her a little later in the night.

He turned around and waited for the next girl to show up wishing that they would hurry the hell up. He still had many more girls and he still full night ahead of him. He didn't understand how other men could do this he already wanted to stab his eye out with a fork. Maybe it would be better later in the night.

The next girl was Tessa, she seemed to have a real dark side and she appeared to be a little bit on the crazy side. He wasn't sure if she would be sticking around, but at least she would be interesting to talk to.

April seemed young and bubbly, but a little too young for him.

Hayley seemed a little tough around the edges and she was a single mother of a beautiful baby girl, but Damon didn't judge he loved kids for all intents and purposes and it was a nice change to the rest of the girls.

Vickie seemed like she was a little too drunk already to even notice she was here. She would defiantly be the life of the party that's for sure.

Rebekah also had an accent and she was pretty hot. Slightly taller than him, but she seemed like a girl who could bring him down to his knees.

The one girl he had been humored to meet was Rayna Cruz. He felt like he could connect with her personally. The moment she stepped out of the limo she was an utter delight just because of her honesty.

"Okay let's get one thing straight. I have no interest in you or your pretty face in fact I'm not that attracted to you. You seem like one of those guys who is only into himself and stares at the mirror multiple times a day just to make sure the hair product is kept in his hair. The only reason that I'm here is the fact that my family forced me into it, so please do me a favor and send me home first, because I know that the other girls want to be here more than me and please try not to talk to me for the rest of the night because i'm only here for the catty conversations and the untold amount of booze, so i'm gonna go enjoy that now."

Damon scoffed as she went into the mansion. Maybe he would keep her just for the hell of it.

He met Nadia and Sage next and finally after them he met the last girl.

He swore she looked like that Katherine girl that he had met earlier. Only she was a bit more simple. He wouldn't complain about it, her simpleness made her look twice as beautiful. He smiled at her as she stepped out of the limo and went over to him. He got a fluttery feeling in his chest as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi. Look I know you're exhausted and tired of meeting new woman, but if you gave me a chance to introduce myself I would really appreciate it. I know I look like the girl from earlier. Her name is Katherine and she's my sister. I just thought I would let you know that before we got started. Ugh this is really awkward for me. I don't really do well with these kind of things, so maybe i'll just start by introuduing myself. Hi I'm Elena Gilbert and I can't wait to meet you because this might sound cheesy, but i'm the girl who still believes in fairy tales and I hope you can be my prince charming, so i'll see you inside and I hope we can actually have a very nice conversation."

"I hope so too."

She smiled as he smiled too. Now that was a connection. He thought as he went into the mansion to get to know the woman a bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rose

Chapter 2

Damon Salvatore found it funny how many different meaning a single rose could make. He had taken it upon himself to look it up while he was preparing to get to know these girls. Apparently a single rose from that very special guy could hold a lot of meaning without him really meaning to. After all why would Damon want to hand a girl a rose that meant I love you when he barely even knew these girls. It sounded like bull shit to him but this was helping to pay off some of his mother's medical bills so he would grit and bear it until he possibly couldn;t take it anymore. He knew he wouldn't really find the love of his life on this sham of a show, but at least he would find one to make his mother happy in her final days and that was all Damon cared about at the moment.

He took a deep breath and sucked up the courage to go downstairs to meet with the girls. He decided he would speak with all of them individually but apparently the crew had other ideas.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore, How are you doing today?"

"I could be better, but I'm surrounded by a bunch of lovely ladies so I really can't complain."

"That's great, so I have a set of rules here you need to follow. First things first try to refrain from cussing we wouldn't want America to think we picked a proper gentlemen not someone who the audience would find to be ratchet."

"I'm sorry but what the hell does ratchet mean?"

"You know it mean dirty, gross. Someone that is probably better off not being on the dating scene."

"I guess I can try that."

"Alright and another rule is that if a girl interrupts your conversation you have to go with her. I mean no one needs to listen to a boring conversation between you and this one chick what people love is the drama and if we don't have drama we don't have ratings so I must warn you some of the girls are actresses, but we're not telling you which ones just so you know you can't kick them off early."

Damon's eyebrows stitched together in confusion as he processed this but at least if the girl he picked ending up being an actress at least he wouldn't have a hard time dumping her when the time came along.

"Anything else I should know while you have myt full attention."

"Have fun. After all it is just a show, it's not like anyone actually finds true love here."

Damon smiled as the producer left and he took a deep breath walking to the room that contained the women. Even if this show was staged he knew that he would at least try and have a good time while it lasted. He just had to act charming and for Damon Salvatore that was not a skill that he lacked.

Opening the doors, the woman smiled and cheered. It looked as if they had started the night early seeing as how some of them seemed to have wine glasses in their hands that now seemed almost empty. He knew there was a lot of drunken occurrences in this show but he hoped that none of them got too plastered after all who wanted to hold a puking girls hair on the first night they met her. Talk about a turn off.

Sighing he looked around the room and tried to decide who he would pick first to talk to. After all some girls had left an impression on him while some girls were lacking. He just needed to find out who he wanted to talk to the most.

"Good evening ladies. I hope all of you enjoy tonight and while I will talk to each and every one of you I can only start with one of you lovely ladies. And I think I will pick-"

"Wait Damon before you pick I am pleased to announce that this season on the bachelor there will be a twist."

Everyone gave looks of shock as Damon rolled his eyes more in annoyance than anything of course they would interrupt him before a big decision.

"This season on the bachelor I hope everyone expected the unexpected because this will be one of many twists. And here is the first one. We have not one but two girls waiting in the corner wings of the mansion. These girls are what's called the wild cards. These girls won't give you a first impression like the others did but you are required to talk to them tonight. So without further ado the first new girl can come on out!"

Damon looked around the corner while the two girls who were obviously related in some way came around the corner and smiled at him. The older one could seem less than interested in him while the other one seemed to be giving him the most smoldering gaze that she could. Who the hell were these girls?

"Damon I would like you to meet our new addition Sybil and Seline. Go ahead and make yourselves welcome ladies. The girls nodded and took a seat next to the others as Damon sat up looking over all the girls to see which one he would talk to first.

"Okay well welcome ladies. It's a pleasure to have you. But this is still my decision and after careful consideration I have decided that the girl I'm going to be talking to first is Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled from ear to ear as she threw a proud smile over to the other girls who gave her looks of envy as she took Damon's hand and lead him over to a place outside where they could be alone.

"Thank you for picking me first."

"What can I say you fascinate me."

"Well I'm glad because our exchanges are about to get a whole lot more interesting."

"How so?"

"Oh I can think of a number of ways."

"Really."

"Well I must say that guys say I have a really talented mouth, but you have to work to get to that part of the evening. Who knows maybe if you pick me to move on I can show you why so many guys have complemented me on it."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer, but first I would really just love to get to know more about you."

"Well family is actually one of the most important things to me. Me and my brother Elijah are really close. That and I love to dress up and go shopping. And I've heard I can be a really fun person."

"Okay."

"Listen I know I may sound like the most generic person in the whole world to you right now. I just don't really like opening myself up to people because when you do that you can get hurt."

"I know what you mean. I think we'll get along just fine Rebekah, but I do have multiple others to get through so I hope you have a good night."

"You as well."

Damon walked away from Rebekah and entered the room. The ladies were chatting and Damon looked around until he saw the girl he wanted to talk to.

"Good evening ladies, Rayna can I steal you away for a couple of minutes."

"You have got to be kidding me. Fine. Alright. I'll go off with you if you're really that desperate. "

Smiling he reached his hand out to Rayna and she sighed in annoyance ignoring his outstretched hand and walking into another room. Damon followed her knowing that this would be an intriguing conversation.

"Why did you pick me second? You know there's a gaggle full of girls out there that actually want to talk to your ass."

"Oh I'm very aware that there are dozens of attractive woman out there waiting for me to talk to them, but out of all of them you're the only one that doesn't want to be here and I know exactly how that feels so it looks like weirdly enough we have something in common."

Rayna placed her hands firmly on her hips and gave hik a frustrated look.

"We're nothing alike pretty boy/ Get that through you thick skull. There's obviously a reason you need this show to find someone and I';m not down for whatever reason that is so you can just do me a favor and let me pack my bags early so my family can at least think I tried."

"Who knows maybe I'll do that and maybe I'll keep you around. You are a pretty entertaining person to talk to and I enjoy your company even though you don't enjoy mine."

"Whatever. Just go out there and talk to one of those other bimbos. I'm done here."

And before Damon could say another word Rayna was gone. He had to admit that she was actually growing on him.

Sighing he went back out in the room and realized who he wanted to talk to wasn't there. Where the hell was she?

Damon searched the house until he found Liv outside playing soccer with a few other girls fascinated he dove into their game and had a bit of fun with them before he stole Liv away. He had to admit that when it came to soccer she kicked his ass hands down.

"That was really impressive. I pegged you for the soccer type."

"I've been playing for years. My brother Luke was the one who got me interested in it. I don't think I would have been half as good as I am if it wasn't for him."

"I get what it's like to have a brother who means everything to you. Me and Stefan used to be close when we were younger."

"What ever happened to him?"

"We grew apart it's sad but it happens."

"Have you heard from him?"

"I know that he's happy with a wife and kids and that's all I ever really wanted for him."

"What about you? Do you think you'll ever have that?"

"I truly hope so. You know I know this show may be staged in some parts, but I really hope that I can find someone who I can be happy with here."

"Well whether you pick me or not I hope that it happens for you."

"You as well."

"I guess I should let you talk to the others."

"Thanks for everything Olivia."

She threw him a slight smile as he made his way and sat down next to Tessa. He wondered if she had calmed down from earlier and their conversation couldn't be more forced he was just begging someone to take him away when Elena came up smiling at him and Tessa.

"Hello Damon, I was wondering if I could steal you away for a while."

He thanked God because he had obviously sent him an angel in disguise. Taking her hand, he smiled and said he would love to as he ran off with her as quick as he could while Tessa muttered something about the universe or other nonsense. He really didn't care as long as he could be away from her. He was just lucky it was someone as gorgeous as Elena who had came to steal him away. He still felt his heart patter when she was near and suddenly he felt as if he was a teenaged boy again. What was this girl doing to him?

Smiling he sat down next to Elena by the pool as they dunk their feet in the water. He welcomed the cold chill after sweating up a storm all night. It was as if she really knew him.

"Sorry I took you away from Tessa. You just looked so miserable that I didn't think you could take another second of it."

"And you would be right about that. Thank you."

She smiled as she splashed some water with her foot and it got on her pants. He laughed. She was obviously trying to be playful with him. He really liked that about a girl.

"So who is Elena Gilbert?"

Elena looked at the water contemplating how to answer. Finally after a few seconds she smiled at him as if she had the perfect answer.

"Elena Gilbert is a fiercely loyal person. She's feisty and brave even though most people don't know it because she can be shy at times. She's full of light, but she has her really dark moments too. Elena Gilbert is a loving friend and a really awesome sister if I may add. And she hopes that one day she can have a truly perfect marriage that her parents had before they died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago and it made me who I am today. I was raised by my amazing aunt Jenna and I couldn't be more blessed for the things in my life."

"Well said. So what brings you here Elena Gilbert?"

Elena smiled leaning in a bit closer until their lips were nearly touching. He swore he felt like he couldn't breath. Every nerve in his body was begging him to kiss her, but he knew if any of the girls saw he would call them out on it and he would never hear the end about it from his mother if she wasn't the one he ended up with in the first place.

"That is an easy answer. I came here because I want what everybody wants."

"And what's that? If I may ask."

"I wanted passion, and adventure, and even a little danger." She answered the last part nearly a whisper as her eyes concentrated on his lips.

"Are you that danger Damon Salvatore?"

He leaned in so close to kissing her. If only it was him and Elena in this whole entire house than kissing her would be okay.

He sighed and before he knew it he was playfully shoving Elena in the water. She yelped as water flowed in her dress and she came up for air pushing her long brown hair from the frame of her face. He expected her to be pissed but instead she was laughing about it. This girl really did have a sense of humor on top of an already amazing package. Whoever else he met tonight he had to admit that Elena by far was the best.

"You jerk."she said through her laughter and splashed him.

Water got everywhere as she grabbed him by the foot and dragged him in the pool with her. It became a splashing fest until they were in each others arms and the next thing he knew they were kissing with her legs straddled around his waist and him pressing her against the pool wall. He was happy to let the moment continue until he heard the clearing of someones throat and pulled away long enough to see who had been so rude as to interrupt them.

Valerie stood there giving Elena a look of hatred as her eyes focused back on Damon.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your make out session over here, but I was hoping to talk to Damon sometime tonight as well as all the other girls. Surely you have other things to do than try to get into Damon's pants on the first night. After all it is a bit tacky even for television."

Elena's cheeks flushed as she hurried to get out of the pool as fast as she could. He sighed he really wanted to follow her and check if she was okay bug according to his contract he couldn't do anything about it until he talked with everyone, but he would talk to Valerie about her attitude.

"You know you should really apologize to her."

"I don't apologize to sluts. It's just not who I am."

"And keeping girls who tear down other girls isn't who I am. I'm done here. Have a nice night Valerie. "

Valerie's mouth hung open as Damon walked away from her. He needed anyone else to talk to right now. Thankfully Rose had been right there and he had had a nice conversation with her about her old home and riding horses as well as frolicking in the fields. He had to admit she made a few advances here and there but overall she seemed like a person who knew what she wanted in life.

Next up he ended up talking to Andie. While she was older than Damon he had to admit that she was still insanely hot. And he was intrigued to hear about her life as a news reporter. He sat down with hr and cleared his throat. He really needed a girl that could make him laugh at the moment.

"So you told me before that you're a TV news personality. Can you tell me any embarrassing stories from the set?"

"Well there a few really good office Christmas party stories."

"Oh, Tell me more I'm intrigued."

Damon laughed as Andie told him about the time her and a few other coworkers all chipped in to buy their boss a stripper poll and some booze. He had not been amused but it had been the top story for years in her line of work. He was having such a fun time that he didn't notice when one of the mystery girls from earlier walked up to him and smiled really brightly. He had to admit that even though he didn't know much about this girl she was really pretty with her shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Not to mention it looked like she took pride in how she presented herself.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Sybil."

Damon got up and shook Sybil's hand. He had to admit she had a pretty strong grip and she looked like one of those girls who fucked with people just to have a little fun with their heads afterwards. She led him to a dark corner and smiled. This was a little strange for their first talk but he would probably get worse tonight.

Before he could get out a single word to try and get to know her, she threw herself into his arms and gave him a full blown kiss. He was so caught off guard that it was a good second or two until he pushed her off.

"What are you doing?" He said looking g at her questioningly.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. I'm hot. You're hot. We would probably make an amazing power couple so I hope you pick me because I can rock your world Damon Salvatore."

Damon sighed as Sybil walked away. He didn't know who was crazier at this point her or Tessa either way. He didn't really like either.

Whipping his lips, he walked away from the dark corner he would probably never go to again and pulled Nadia away from the other girls.

They talked about her life in an orphanage as Damon listened sympathetically. He had to admit that it sounded like she had had a pretty tough life and she did seem like someone deserving of love.

Anna had talked about her and her mother moving from place to place and how much she really didn't have friends. She told him how all the girls had been lovely to her this whole entire evening and how she was sure she would make lasting friendships here. She obviously didn't know what show she had truly signed up for. As far as he knew no one had ever came out of this friends.

Thankfully, Bonnie Bennett had pulled him aay next. After all the depressing talk lately he was glad to have someone who actually seemed like she was a lot of fun. They sat down in two chairs as Bonnie sat there smiling at him.

"What's that mischievous look for?"

"Oh nothing I just picked thi table for a specific purpose."

"And that is?"

"Well I have a real talent for reading palms and predicting things that are going to happen."

":Really?"

"I know, I know it sounds crazy but let me prove it to you."

"Go right ahead. You've caught my interest."

"Well I know Vicki is two seconds away from puking because that's her sixth drink."

He looked over at Vicki and sure enough puked flew from her mouth as it hit the grass. She fell to her knees and continued to puke as he turned to Bonnie.

"Oh come on that's common sense. Tell me something that will really make me think your psychic."

"I don't think I should."

"Oh come on I can take it. Show me what the amazing Bonnie Bennett can do."

"You're not here for you."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked seizing his laughter.

She couldn't possibly know about his mother. He hadn't told anyone on the show about that. Not even the producers.

"I know you're doing it for your mom. I know she's sick. I'm sorry to hear about that."

Damon looked at Bonnie not knowing what to think. There was no way she could possibly know that. Before he could utter another word to Bonnie, Sage showed up and took him away which he was glad for because he learned about Sage's amazing bartender skills as they took a couple of shots. It was good to get away for a while especially since he still didn't know how Bonnie knew that stuff about his mother he would have to ask her about it later.

For now he still had seven women to talk to and the night wasn't about to get any younger. After all he would have to send a few home tonight and he had no clue how he would make the huge decision about that.

Next up Isobel stole him away and what she told him couldn't have been any more shocking.

"Listen, I know that you think I'm here for you and I'm flattered I truly am, but I'm really not here for you. I'm here for my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"I gave her up for adoption when I was younger and I told her parents that I didn;t want her to know about it, but than I heard from the grape vine that she was going to be here and I just couldn't help myself. I had to get to know her.."

"What's her name?"

"Elena."

Damon's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he took this information in. But he knew he couldn't tell Elena anything. It wasn't in his right to so he promised to keep Isobel's secret and moved on with the next of the girls. He hoped no other shocks would pop up tonight, but the night was still young and he still had others to talk to not to mention the drama of the fist rose ceremony.

He was glad when he finally got the chance to talk to Lexi. She had seemed like the down to earth person of the group and Damon really wanted to try to get to know her a little bit more.

"So Lexi, What made you interested in perusing a degree in psychology."

"Well like I said before I liked to help people growing up. I've helped a lot of people through really bad times as a teen and I just love how fascinating it could be. It doesn't even feel like a job to me. It feels like this should be hat I'm doing for the rest of my life."

"Well I do admire a girl who knows who she is and has her life in order."

"I'm glad you see it that way. Sometimes I think I'm a mess."

"You? Never. You actually seem like the most down to earth person I know."

"Thanks i'll take that as a compliment."

When Damon and Lexi were done with their conversation, Lexi took Damon over to where Caroline sat and he swore he never saw anyone who smiled bigger and brighter than Caroline Forbes. He had to admit that her dazzling personality made him like her automatically. She seemed like a pretty confident individual as they talked and debated for hours. She seemed like a girl that could really rattle him if she wanted to.

He was having such a good time before Vicki had come stumbling up to him and threw herself into his lap attempting to kiss him at all cost. It was obvious she was pretty wasted, because for probably the third time tonight she had manged to puke and this time all over his lap.

She apologized quickly as she got off of his lap and Hayley offered to help him wash up in the bathroom. He agreed and found himself sitting in close proximity to her as she whipped the vomit from his pants.

"You know you really don't have to do that. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

"Ugh this stain won't come out. Do you mind taking off your pants?"

"Ugh what?"

"I need to get the stain out. I promise I won't laugh if you end up p;oping an erection."

He laughed as he undid his pants and handed them to Hayley.

"You know I could just go upstairs and change pants."

"Than we wouldn't be having this conversation now."

"Damon shrugged giving her a smile as he watched her get the vomit stains out.

"You're really good at that."

"Perks of being a mom I guess. You deal with vomit and a lot of other things as well, but in the end it's all worth it."

"Is it hard?

"What do you mean?"

"Is it hard being away from her?"

"You have no idea how hard it's been."

"Well I appreciate you being here. You should be out there having fun not cleaning vomit up from my crotch."

She laughed as she held up his pants wringing them dry.

"They're not really my type out there. There doesn't seem to be another mom out there that I can relate to."

"Well I'm still glad you came."

"I'm glad I came here too."

"Well I guess I'll see you for the rose ceremony?"

"I'll defiantly be there."

"Thank you again."

"Don't mention it."

Damon smiled and was about to walk out of the bathroom when April bumped into him and stole him away talking about stories from her childhood. He had to admit that it was nice to have someone who had a childlike innocence to them, but April seemed a little immature for his taste. Who knew maybe if he did pick her she would approve with time.

Than came Seline. She was the other girl Damon knew nothing about and turns out she was more secretive than Sybil. She grabbed Damn bu the arm and took him to the kitchen.

"Look I want to apologize for how my sister acted tonight. She usually jumps the gun too early and sometimes she can't control herself, It's been something we've been working on for a while now which is another reason why I'm here. I don't want Sybil to go off the deep end and push you until she ends up being the psychotic bitch of the show. I just wanted you to know that."

Damon nodded as Katherine made her way into the kitchen and looked at both of them.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked he voice almost like a pur.

"No, you had perfect timing."

"Awesome did you want to get out of here sexy?"

"With pleasure." he said taking Katherine's hand and following her outside.

The moon was shinning bright as Katherine took him to the rose garden on the estate. She smiled up at him as she walked to him seductively. She looked so much like Elena that he just had to ask.

"Are you sisters?"

"Cousins, but that doesn't matter now. I'm a lady that wants to be chased. Are you willing to go the extra mile for that?"

"I might very as well be."

She walked up to him with her bedroom eyes as she tipped her lips up and shoved him on the chest.

"Than tag you're it!"

Damon laughed as he chased Katherine around the rose bush only stopping to take a couple of breaths. He was having so much fun that he frowned when they had to go back into the living room.

Alaric stood there smiling as he looked over everyone.

"Well I hope Damon and you ladies had a fun night but unfortunately it's time to say goodbye to some of you. Damon follow me and ladies we'll see you in the ballroom."

Damon swallowed as he went with Alaric and thought that this would be the toughest decision of his life.

Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this extremely long chapter of The Rose it was really fun to make and I've been enjoying it. Now it's time for a twist of my own. To make this story less predictable I will be letting you guys decide who gets eliminated and who gets to stay in the next chapter. If you want to participate private message me your votes (So no one can see and spoil themselves) and than I will make the next chapter from there. Here are the nominees age and I wish you guys a Merry Christmas and s Happy New Year.

Nominees:

-Rose

-Katherine Pierce

-Isobel Flemming

Andie Star

-Liv Parker

Lexi

-Caroline Forbes

-Anna

-Valerie Tuttle

-Bonnie Bennett

-Tessa

-April Young

-Hayley

Vickie Donavan

-Rebekah Mikaelson

-Rayna Cruz

-Nadia Petrova

-Sage

-Elena Gilbert

-Sybil

-Seliene


End file.
